My Sister, My Conscience
by Maxcs
Summary: Blaine is back at Dalton and Sebastian can't make up his mind about how he feels because he's in love with the dark haired crooner. It takes Sebastian's twin sister to knock some sense into him. M for language and mention of suicide. One-shot


**Just an idea I've had rolling around in my mind about Sebastian really having a soft side even if he needs a sister to bring it out.**

**I don't know if it's classed as a trigger but there is mention of Karofsky's suicide attempt so I'm warning you now before you continue reading. **

"You're an ass"

"And you're unwelcome, get out of my music room"

"Your music room? You can't even play half these instruments"

"No I can sing which is better than hiding in that little orchestra of yours"

"I'm first string violin, all you do is step touch"

"Good to see you two fighting again" Jennifer Smythe sighed as she stopped outside the door after hearing her seventeen year old twins Sebastian and Isabella bickering once again. The pair had been so close as kids but as they grew up and went to different private schools, they grew apart. Sebastian took an interest in singing and being in the spotlight while Isabella happily sat back in the orchestra and played the violin.

"We're not fighting Mom, I'm just making sure he knows how much of an ass he's being now that Blaine Anderson is back at Dalton"

"Language Isabella and he's back? He was the one that moved to McKinley right?" their mother asked curiously. She'd overheard all about this Blaine Anderson when her twins decided not to fight. She knew all about Sebastian's crush on the handsome young man when he first transferred to Dalton himself.

Sebastian had been the victim of bullies at his last school for his sexuality so Jennifer thought it best to move him somewhere he'd be safe. The family moved closer to Westerville from their home in Columbus which was good for Isabella who could move back home after boarding at St Bernadette's College since her freshman year.

Jennfier accepted her son for who he was and she was so pleased to hear that he might have had a crush on another boy, a boy that wouldn't beat him up for it either.

"Yeah and he's the one that kicked little Sebby's butt at Regionals" Isabella laughed snatched the acoustic guitar from her brother's hand and sat on a nearby stool "I personally thought 'Glad You Came' was genius but they mashed Nicki Minaj with R Kelly. You can't get much better than that"

"Thank you Bella, for your... unwanted input"

"You're welcome, jerk"

"Isabella" Jennifer warned once again "Do you not want Blaine back at Dalton?"

"Sebby will lose his power amongst his little doo-whopping friends. Blaine's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, Sebastian... isn't"

"Shutup Bella" Sebastian snapped and turned away from her. His sister had no idea what was going on and she was tweaking his last nerve. Sebastian usually knew how to handle Isabella better but not today, not about Blaine. The dark haired boy with the smooth, sensual voice was a sensitive part of Sebastian's life. He had never had feelings like this for another person and it scared him. Scared him so much he threw a rock salt poisoned slushie at this guy hoping it would dampen the feelings he had... it didn't.

"Sebastian you need to calm..." their mother began until she heard the phone ringing from downstairs "Could you please keep the fighting to a dull roar if you must" she insisted before leaving the room to answer the phone. Jennifer knew Sebastian and Isabella loved each other more than anything in this world but they had a strange way of showing it. There was never any malice in their fighting but it hurt the mother to watch them bicker all the same.

"This isn't about the Warblers at all is it?" Isabella gasped softly and jumped off the stool. Setting her guitar down, she made her way over to her brother "You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"No..."

"Sebastian, you are an award winning liar, you're incredible. How you've managed to fool Mom over the years is astonishing but you can't lie to me. I'm your other half"

"I thought you'd call yourself my better half" Sebastian chuckled and looked to Isabella. He knew he couldn't lie to his sister; they have always been able to tell each other anything. Ever since they were little, Isabella had been Sebastian's other half and vice versa. What one didn't like, the other usually did and what one couldn't do, the other usually could. Together they were two halves of a whole, very talented person.

"Well I am your better half but I was going to let it slide. I'm trying to be nice here" she smirked and nudged him gently

"You're not doing a very good job"

"Hey" Isabella sighed "Snarky Isabella and Queen Bitch Sebastian have to leave for a minute ok? This is serious"

"Alright, they're gone. Serious" he smiled genuinely and sat down on the piano seat. Sliding over, he made room for Isabella.

Isabella was the first person Sebastian told when he came to the realisation that he was gay. He was probably most nervous to tell her than anyone else but once he'd confided in his sister, Sebastian knew he could tell their parents. Scared that Isabella wouldn't react well, Sebastian bit the bullet and told her one night when their parents were out at some charity dinner. He never expected her to pull him into a tight hug and tell him everything was going to be ok. She loved him no matter what and in all honesty, she had an inkling but never told her brother. She wanted him to be happy with whatever lifestyle he chose. He would always be her brother and best friend, gay or straight.

"So what if I still like him, he hates me and he has a boyfriend. Blaine being back at Dalton is just going to be... hard"

"I thought after that whole Karofsky thing that Blaine didn't hate you so much anymore"

"How do you know about Dave Karofsky?"

"Some of the girls from McKinley told people at Westerville High who told a couple guys at Dalton who gossiped to us girls at St Bernadette's. News like that travels fast..."

"Sure does..."

Nearly everyone in Lima and Westerville knew about Dave Karofsky and what those idiots at his school did that provoked him to attempt suicide. A lot of people either didn't take much notice or were homophobic and would have encouraged Dave to try again. Isabella was the polar opposite. She cared and was frightened because that could have easily been Sebastian. If her brother had stayed at his old school, it could have been him in the closet trying to hang himself in the hope all the pain would end.

It scared the young girl to ever think her brother would no longer be in this world with her. She couldn't imagine life without him, ever.

"Blaine doesn't hate me but I'm still not his favourite person in the world"

"And that boyfriend of his... Didn't he just move to New York? I'm sure that kind of distance could break up any relationship"  
"Nothing will break up Kurt and Blaine. They're Kurt and Blaine. They're Klaine"

"They're Klaine?" Isabella giggled "I'm not telling you to break them up I'm just saying that Blaine is here and Kurt is off in New York living some Broadway pipe dream. Klaine can't be that strong. You may still have a chance"

"It's pointless Bella. They love each other, Blaine is going to be the new lead of the Warblers and my senior year is going to be miserable... Joy"

"Only if you make it miserable. You've gotta stand up for yourself" she insisted and rested her hand on her brother's knee "You're Sebastian Smythe, you're an ass, you sing like a freaking angel and The Warblers wouldn't have even made it past Sectionals last year without you. Only you are going to mess up your Senior year"

"Thank you Buddha for the advice" Sebastian smirked and nudged his sister. Looking over at Isabella's disapproving look, he laughed softly "Sorry Queen Bitch Sebastian left, I promise"

"Queen Bitch Sebastian is never gone" Isabella chuckled as she stood up "Now you go march your butt back to school and show Blaine 'I'm a sucker to move to a public school for love' Anderson that you take no shit from no-one. He can't boot you off the Warblers no matter how he tries"

"All the other guys like him more than they like me. I'm the jerk that threw rock salt at Blaine and almost blinded him. Even you would chose Blaine over me if we weren't related"

"Hey" she sighed and took her brother's hands gently making him look up at her "Don't you dare say anything like that. I fight with you constantly but you're my best friend, I'd never pick anyone over you"

"You wouldn't?"

"Never"

"Not even that hot blonde football player at McKinley. The one with the killer body roll"

"He is super fine but no, you are stuck with me bro. Always" Isabella smiled and sat back down beside her brother "You need to get the guys at school to trust you again. Show them the gentleman I know you are..."

"A gentleman?"

"Well I know you as a big soft teddy bear who will happily sit through a marathon of Gilmore Girls episodes with me but I think you should just show the dapper side of you. No-one needs to see you crying like a girl when Lorelai picks Christopher over Luke"

"Luke and Lorelai are made for each other" Sebastian chuckled and dug his elbow into his sister's side gently "But that declaration isn't going to win over anyone, right?"

"Right" she laughed "Show them you're an honest, generous and all around nice guy. It's time you take down the pole up your ass; I'm a jerk because I can be walls. I know you're unhappy Sebastian, I can see it in your eyes"

"No that's me straining my eyes because my glasses look dorky and I've forgotten to refill my contacts prescription"

"Be serious"

"I am!"

"No this is just a joke to you" Isabella sighed getting to her feet and walking toward the door.

"Bella stop" Sebastian called out with a soft sigh. She was right; he was making this into a joke when she was just trying to help "I'm sorry"

"I just want to see you happy Sebastian. I hate seeing you cover up your feelings like you don't matter" she insisted as she leant against the door frame of the music room "If you still have feelings for Blaine then ok but don't dive head first and declare your love when you see him tomorrow at school. Be his friend, smile and say hi when you pass him in hall. Just let him know that you're not the Queen Bitch you used to be. If it's meant to be then he will have to fall head over heels in love with you"

"And if he doesn't..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there ok? Once you show your true amazing self to everyone at school, there will be guys lining up around the block to be with you. You'll find the right one out there"

"Thanks Is" Sebastian smiled up at his sister. Even though they bickered and fought, he still loved her more than anyone. She was the only person he could truly trust and rely on.

"Anytime Seb"

**Your thoughts?**


End file.
